El príncipe silencioso
by Phyrah
Summary: Haruhi solo quería estudiar en paz, pero termina involucrada con el Host Club del prestigioso Instituto Ouran. Allí conoce a los seis miembros del club, y se convence que se metió en un gran aprieto. Cuando un pobretón imprudente llega a la vida de unos desenfrenados millonarios puede suceder cualquier cosa. Pero, ¿también surgirá el amor?
1. Chapter 1

Estaba en aprietos.

Al ver los restos del jarrón desparramados por el piso del tercer salón de música, el lugar al que había ido en busca de un poco de paz, cayó en la cuenta que estaba metida en un gran problema.

— Bueno, qué desafortunado — dijo el que estaba sentado en el sillón de un cuerpo frente a la puerta. — Ese jarrón era bastante caro, ¿no es así Kyōya? Aunque claro, no será un problema para ti pagarlo si asistes a esta escuela…

Haruhi puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cuán esnob podía llegar a ser una persona?

— Soy el estudiante becado — contestó, con lo que daba a entender que claramente no tenía medios para pagar tal suma.

— Pues no queda otra opción más que hacerte el perro de nuestro Host Club.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— La suma asciende a… Qué sentido tiene, no vas a poder pagarlo, a no ser que accedas a esta propuesta — le comentó Kyōya acomodándose los anteojos; sonreía maliciosamente.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer entonces?

— Bien, está decidido. A partir de hoy eres nuestro chico de los mandados. Tu primera tarea será ir a comprar café. Ah, por cierto… Soy Tamaki Suō, el Rey del Host Club del Instituto Ouran. Y tú tienes que ser Haruhi Fujioka, el pobretón que consiguió la beca, ¿no es así?

Pobretón… Pues sí, aquello se ajustaba bastante bien a su situación.

Haruhi maldijo en voz baja, y miró al autoproclamado rey a los ojos antes de contestar:

— Pues, eso parece. Si me disculpan… — y así, se marchó a cumplir su tarea.

— Para ser un pobre, es bastante imprudente, ¿no lo crees? — murmuró Tamaki

Cuando Haruhi regresó al club, las clientas ya estaban ahí.

En total, el Host Club tenía seis miembros, quienes se encargaban de atender a las diferentes chicas que llegaban allí. Tamaki era el más popular entre ellas, la mayoría de las muchachas del instituto pedían cita con él.

— Yo soy el vicepresidente del club — le explicó Kyōya —, me encargo de la administración, reservas y demás. Aquellos dos que están por allá son los gemelos Hitachiin y como verás, van en combo. Ofrecen el paquete de "Amor Fraternal"; las clientas lo adoran.

— Kaoru se veía tan triste cuando su helado cayó al piso que tuve que darle el mío para que no llorara — decía en ese momento uno de los gemelos.

— Hikaru, no digas eso en frente de todos… — el otro se ruborizó y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

— Lo siento Kaoru, es que te veías tan tierno…

Haruhi puso los ojos en blanco. Cada momento que pasaba en ese club se convencía más que esa gente estaría mejor en un manicomio.

— Y por allá — prosiguió el vicepresidente — están Mori y Honey. Al igual que los gemelos, ellos también son un combo. Pero lo que ellos muestran es un poco diferente.

Allá en un rincón, estaba dicho par. Uno de ellos parecía un niño de primaria. ¿De verdad estaba en el último año? Cargaba un conejo de peluche y comía ávidamente los dulces que tenía frente a él. Junto a él, estaba el otro. Era muy alto y tenía un aspecto serio. Mientras que uno (Haru supuso que se trataba de Honey) hablaba hasta por los codos y deleitaba a las clientas con su actitud aniñada, el otro (que tenía que ser Mori) estaba sentado en silencio.

— Como habrás podido deducir, Honey es el rubio que no para de comer dulces, y Mori es el callado que está sentado junto a él.

— Takashi, ¿quieres una probadita de esta torta? — preguntó Honey. El otro simplemente asintió y abrió la boca.

Las chicas que estaban con ellos soltaron grititos ahogados y rieron histéricamente.

Y Haruhi sintió que algo extraño se revolvía en su interior cuando, después de probar la torta, Mori sonrió a Honey y con una voz profunda dijo:

— Gracias, estaba muy rica.

¿Qué sería esa sensación que se había apoderado de ella en ese momento?

Le tomaría tiempo a aquel pobretón imprudente descubrir de qué iba aquella sensación.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

— ¿Trajiste el café que te pedí? — preguntó Tamaki desde su lugar en el gran sillón estilo francés que ocupaba junto a una de las "princesas".

Haruhi le extendió la bolsa con el contenido solicitado; el rey abrió bien grande los ojos y llamó a todos.

— ¡Miren! Es el famoso café de los pobres.

— Oh, así que es cierto que los pobres no tienen tiempo de moler los granos — exclamó Honey.

— Disculpen, ya voy a comprar del otro… — musitó Haru, al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco. Los ricos eran un caso aparte definitivamente.

— ¡NO! — gritó Tamaki — Esta es la oportunidad perfecta. Ven Haruhi, haz la demostración de cómo se prepara el café de los plebeyos.

Pronto, se congregó una pequeña multitud alrededor de una mesa, para ser testigos del increíble ingenio de la clase baja. Resignada, tomó la pava con agua caliente y la vertió sobre el café instantáneo. Luego lo revolvió y le tendió la taza al rey.

— Wow, es genial. Ya veo por qué los pobres recurren a esto.

— Me da un poco de miedo… — murmuró una de las clientas.

— Pues a mi padre no le va a agradar que beba esto — comentó otra.

Tamaki se acercó a ambas y con su sonrisa característica comentó:

— ¿Qué te parece si te lo doy de beber desde mi boca?

Las dos se ruborizaron y muy entusiasmadas bebieron el líquido. Haruhi no podía creer lo que veía, todos aquellos ricachones volviéndose locos por un poco de café instantáneo. Se preguntaba por qué no estarían todos ellos encerrados en un loquero. Aunque, tenía que admitir, le resultaba un poco divertido a la vez.

— ¿En qué piensas Haruhi? — preguntó Tamaki

— En que están todos ustedes un poco zafados…

— Qué imprudente resultas ser. El Host Club se nutre de nuestra belleza sin comparación y nuestro espíritu libre — se acercó un poco más —. De todos modos, ¿por qué usas estas gafas tan feas?

— Oh, son de mi abuelo. Perdí mis lentillas el día de la ceremonia de ingreso.

Tamaki le quitó los anteojos y se quedó pasmado. Al instante chasqueó los dedos y comenzó a repartir órdenes a todos los miembros.

— Kaoru, Hikaru, tijeras. Kyōya llama a la sastrería y encarga un uniforme. Mori, trae un par de lentillas…

— ¿Y yo? ¿Y yo? — preguntó entusiasmado Honey.

— Tú puedes ir para allá a seguir comiendo torta.

Decepcionado, ya que quería participar en todo aquel revuelo, Honey se retiró a un rincón a comer sus dulces.

A Haruhi la mandaron a ponerse el nuevo uniforme, y luego los gemelos le cortaron el pelo y le dieron un nuevo _look_. Realmente no se sentía muy cómoda con tanta gente dando vueltas a su alrededor, pero tenía que admitir que el Host Club se tomaba muy en serio las órdenes del autoproclamado rey Tamaki.

Al verse en el espejo no se reconoció, habían emparejado su corte de pelo y el uniforme le quedaba a la perfección. Como no tenía dinero para comprar el uniforme de la escuela, había estado usando un suéter viejo de su padre y unos pantalones desgastados.

— ¡Excelente! — exclamó Tamaki — Ahora sí. Si consigues que cien clientas te soliciten podrás considerar que tu deuda esta saldada.

Pese a que aquel grupo estaba bastante chalado, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de saldar aquella deuda. Ni en ochenta años lograría reunir la suma que le solicitaban.

— Está decidido — decía el rey en ese momento —, te entrenaré personalmente para que puedas convertirte en un _host._

No le quedaba otra opción que resignarse, así que tomó una larga bocanada de aire y enfrentó a Tamaki con una sonrisa torciendo la comisura de sus labios.

— Será un placer trabajar contigo desde ahora, Tamaki-senpai.

— Q-qué… ¡Su talento es natural! — respondió este al tiempo que la tomaba por los hombros y la abrazaba efusivamente.

— ¡Alguien que me ayude por favor! — gritó, aun cuando no tenía mucho sentido.

Acto seguido, sintió como la tomaban por la cintura y la alejaban del lugar. Su salvador gentilmente la depositó en el suelo.

— Muchas gracias, eh… — comenzó, volteándose para encontrarse con su salvador, que no era ni más ni menos que Mori.

Él la observaba con extrañeza, como si tratara de darle voz a un pensamiento surgido en lo profundo de su mente. Haruhi sintió como el rubor se extendía por su rostro, y cómo su piel quemaba en donde Mori la había agarrado.

¿Por qué se sentía así?

— Gracias, Mori-senpai — murmuró y se escabulló del lugar.

Takashi se quedó parado, analizando la situación. Lo cierto es que el Host Club había dado por sentado que Haru era un muchacho, sobre todo porque el aspecto que ofrecía no era para nada femenino, vestido con esas ropas que le quedaban bastante grandes, y con lo desaliñado que iba. Pero ahora él había descubierto que Haruhi Fujioka, el becado del instituto, era en realidad una chica. Estaba seguro; ningún hombre tenía una cintura tan estrecha como la que de aquel muchacho… Muchacha, se recordó Takashi.

Pero no podía decirles a los demás del club, porque eso representaría un problema para ella, que tenía que conseguir las cien clientas para poder saldar la deuda que, de otra manera, le resultaría imposible.

Otra cosa que lo dejaba pensando era la sensación de hormigueo que le recorría ahora las manos. ¿A qué se debía?

— Takashi, ¿te sucede algo? — le preguntó Honey.

Él negó con la cabeza y acompañó a su primo a la mesa donde esperaban los dulces y las clientas.

Pensaría luego qué hacer en cuanto al problema de Haruhi, aunque no creía que a los demás miembros del club les tomara mucho más tiempo en descubrir, al igual que él, la verdad.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

— Mori-senpai, no era necesario que reaccionaras así — lo regañó Tamaki, al tiempo que lo miraba con cara de cachorro mojado.

Fiel a su naturaleza callada, Takashi no contestó, pero las palabras del rey le hicieron eco en la cabeza. ¿Por qué se había sentido impulsado a acudir al "rescate" del estudiante becado? Al fin y al cabo no lo conocía, y si bien sabía que Tamaki podía salirse de control de vez en cuando, tampoco estaba haciendo nada malo. Pero algo en el tono de Haruhi le había recordado al llamado de una damisela en apuros.

Qué gracioso.

— Lo siento Tamaki-senpai, pero ¿podrías por favor controlarte la próxima vez?

El corazón de Takashi dio un brinco al oír la voz de Haruhi detrás de él. Si él ya sabía su secreto, pronto los demás se enterarían también, ¿no? Claro que no sería él quien se los revelara, pero esperaba con ansias que no se demoraran demasiado en descubrirlo, puesto que no era muy bueno guardando secretos.

— Haruhi, sí que eres un muchacho frío eh — comentó Hikaru tomándola por el hombro.

— Nunca nadie le había hablado así al rey — agregó Kaoru.

— ¿Qué acaso nadie le ha dicho que es un pesado? Y qué con eso de "muchacho", yo…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Takashi la tomó en volandas y la llevó a la parte trasera de la sala de música. Si ella revelaba que era una chica, Kyōya seguramente le prohibiría participar del club, con lo que su oportunidad de pagar por el jarrón se iría por la borda.

— No lo digas.

El tono de urgencia de Mori-senpai sorprendió a Haru. ¿Qué le pasaba? De pronto la había alejado del grupo sin decir nada.

Había estado a punto de decirles a los demás que era una chica, porque al parecer todos se habían creído lo contrario. No era que los culpara, ya que la ropa que llevaba no dejaba muy en evidencia su condición como parte del género femenino. Y tenía que admitir que se sentía muy a gusto con el uniforme masculino del instituto. Siendo ella una persona muy simple, el vestido que las alumnas debían usar le resultaba muy llamativo y, claro, molesto. ¿Qué clase de uniforme era ese? Estaba acostumbrada a usar los que eran del estilo marinero, aunque esos también le parecían una molestia. Los pantalones eran muchísimo más cómodos.

— ¿Que no diga qué cosa? — preguntó extrañada. Mori-senpai parecía preocupado.

— No digas que eres una chica — murmuró —. Si lo haces, es posible que no se te permita tomar más parte en las actividades del club. Y si eso llega a suceder, ¿cómo pagarás por el jarrón?

Haruhi abrió bien grandes los ojos. Por supuesto que él tenía razón.

— Oigan, alguien se dejó la identificación aquí arriba — exclamó Tamaki.

— Oh no…

— Haruhi Fujioka… mujer. Mmm… esto debe estar mal. Haruhi, aquí dice que eres mujer. ¿Se habrán confundido?

— No, eso es correcto — cometó Kyōya, observando la identificación por encima del hombro de Tamaki —. ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

Haru se quedó perpleja. El vicepresidente también sabía que era mujer.

— Si serás lento rey — dijeron al unísono los gemelos —. Nosotros nos dimos cuenta en seguida.

— Nostros también, ¿no es así, Takashi?

El aludido no pudo más que asentir. Así que todos en el club, a excepción de Tamaki, ya estaban al tanto de la verdadera identidad de Haruhi. Incluido Kyōya… Lo que significaba que Haruhi estaba a salvo, puesto que, de lo contrario, no estaría aún ahí.

— Bueno, no es que fuera un secreto después de todo — comenzó Haru —, pero como nadie preguntó no me gasté en mencionarlo.

— ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ALGO ASÍ? —estalló Tamaki — Y mira lo que le hiciste a tu pelo — señalando su cabello continuó — ¿Por qué esta tan corto? Mira en la foto de la identificación está largo.

— Tuve que cortarlo porque un chico del barrio le pegó un chicle. Es muy cómodo. Pero, aún más importante… Kyōya, ¿puedo seguir viniendo al club? Sino no sé cómo me las arreglaré con esa bendita deuda…

El vicepresidente pareció considerarlo por un momento (aunque solo quería sumar suspenso al momento, ya que todos los miembros del club lo observaban con esperanza brillando en los ojos) y, luego de tomar una gran y dramática bocanada de aire dijo:

— No veo cuál sería el problema.

Estaban todos comenzando a celebrar cuando Kyōya carraspeó para llamar nuevamente su atención.

— Pero a cambio de guardar el secreto, tendrás que conseguir que trescientas clientas pidan cita contigo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

— ¿Trescientas clientas? — exclamó Haruhi. Ya le parecía que Kyōya estaba siendo demasiado bueno.

— Así es. Tamaki parece haber visto cierto potencial en ti, y puesto que parece que tu talento con las chicas es natural, no creo que vayas a tener problemas con llegar a esa cifra.

Todo el mundo guardaba silencio, aún tenían las bocas abiertas por la sorpresa. Fue Tamaki el que habló primero:

— ¡NO! Haruhi no puede hacer algo así. Sería un mal padre si permito que mi adorada hija trabaje rodeada de hombres como ustedes.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, señor? — comenzó Kaoru.

— No estarás queriendo decir que quieres a Haru solo para ti… — continuó Hikaru.

Takashi retrocedió un paso sin darse cuenta ante aquella pregunta. Por alguna razón, su corazón se saltó un latido.

— No seas idiota Senpai — dijo Haruhi al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco — Ahora vamos, cuanto antes comience a atraer clientas antes podré marcharme de este loquero.

Aquel día, al abrir la puerta, las clientas se encontraron con un paraíso tropical. Tamaki vestía únicamente unas bermudas floreadas, sobre su pecho colgaba un collar de flores e iba descalzo. El resto del Host Club iba de la misma manera, a excepción de Haruhi, que llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta deportiva.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ponerte esta bikini que elegí especialmente para ti? — le había preguntado Tamaki mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

— Acaso estas sugiriendo que debería permitir que las clientas se enteren que soy mujer…

Eso había alcanzado para convencerlo de momento.

Takashi observaba desde su mesa cómo Haru se las arreglaba para entretener a las clientas que habían solicitado cita con ella. En ese momento estaba sonriendo abiertamente, hablando con las muchachas y proporcionándoles entretenimiento. Le costaba apartar la vista de aquella escena; Haruhi poseía un talento natural para hacer que las clientas se sintieran a gusto con ella y lo aprovechaba al máximo.

— ¿Mori-senpai — la llamó una de las chicas con las que estaban tomando el té — … sucede algo? No dejas de mirar en la dirección de Fujioka-kun

Con un leve asentimiento, volvió su atención a las clientas que estaban junto a él. No podía permitirse la rudeza de no prestarles atención.

Ya tendría tiempo más que de sobra para conversar con Haruhi.

Aun así… ¿Qué le diría? Supuso que cualquier cosa estaría bien, solo quería mantener una conversación con ella. Aunque no sabía por qué de repente tenía esa necesidad imperiosa de estar con ella.

Haru sentía una extraña comezón en la nuca, como si alguien la estuviera observando insistentemente.

Ser un host no le estaba resultando tan difícil, pues había descubierto que inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia abajo y sonreír mirando a los ojos a las clientas obraba maravillas. Si seguía así, estaba segura que se desharía de la deuda mucho antes de terminar su vida en el instituto.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Los días pasaban y Haruhi estaba cada vez más acostumbrada a tratar con el grupo de locos con el que se veía obligada a reunirse durante las horas que duraba el club.

Como si eso fuera poco, compartía clase con los gemelos, quienes no dudaban en importunarla, como si se tratara de un juguete para brindarles diversión exclusiva a ellos.

Sin embargo, el premio al denso del año se lo llevaba Tamaki-senpai sin duda alguna; antes que el club abriera su puerta a las clientas cada día, Tamaki expresaba su desacuerdo en cuanto dejar que su "adorable hija" tuviera que verse obligada a verse como un hombre.

— No hay otra solución senpai — solía decirle ella —, realmente quiero pagar esta deuda lo antes posible.

Tamaki luego proseguía a hacer pucheros y recluirse en una esquina. Los demas miembros del club lo ignoraban y continuaban con sus tareas como si nada.

Por otro lado, si bien su relación con sus compañeros del club era buena, había uno en particular con quien no se sentía cómoda hablando. O más bien, el solo hecho de estar cerca de él la ponía extrañamente nerviosa. Mori-senpai parecía distante y el tipo de persona difícil de llegar a conocer.

¿Por qué le interesaba tanto saber más sobre aquel muchacho? Debía admitir que aquel halo de misterio que lo envolvía era la mar de interesante y, si bien Haru no era el tipo de verse impulsada a averiguar más sobre los demás, Mori-senpai sin duda alguna la atraía en ese aspecto.

Era callado, estoico, nunca decía más de lo necesario. Si no fuera porque siempre andaba cargando a su primo, Honey, su apariencia resultaría esencialmente amenazadora.

— Se acerca el momento de organizar uno de los bailes más importantes a cargo del Host Club — dijo un día Tamaki — Como todos saben, las damas están ansiosas por ver cómo las deleitaremos este año…

— Es una excelente oportunidad para aumentar la cantidad de clientas — dijo Kyōya como quien no quiere la cosa, con lo que trajo la atención de Haruhi.

— Así es, pero ésta vez estoy decidido: ¡no permitiré que Haruhi forme parte de esto! — exclamó entusiasmado el rey.

— Oh, pero sí lo haré. Ya hablé de esto con Kyōya-senpai. Sospechábamos que saldrías con alguna de tus tonterías.

— Todos estábamos al tanto de eso… — dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

El rey no pudo responder, por el contrario, recurrió a sus habituales pucheros y se recluyó en un rincón.

A decir verdad, Mori tampoco estaba de acuerdo con que Haruhi participara en el evento, pero a diferencia de Tamaki, él no tenía un motivo con el cual justificarse. Simplemente sentía que estaba mal, no quería que ella tuviera que seguir participando en las actividades del club solo por esa deuda. Por otro lado, sentía una extraña sensación al tenerla cerca, una agradable quemazón en el etómago y pecho que le hacía sentir calor.

— ¿Sucede algo Takashi? — le preguntó su primo, al ver que estaba mucho más ausente que de costumbre.

— No, todo está bien.

Pero pese a haber dicho eso, no pudo evitar sentir que era una gran mentira. Algo estaba cambiando, y le generaba un gran malestar no poder identificar qué era lo que estaba creciendo, casi inadvertidamente, en su interior.

¿Debería visitar un médico?


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Con el baile cada vez más cerca, los miembros del club debían asegurarse de prestar atención a cada pequeño detalle. Por supuesto, Haruhi estaba presente en cada una de las tareas por hacer. Ya sea ir a comprar las decoraciones, arreglar las mesas, contar la cantidad de sillas, supervisar los trajes de todos… Ella se encargaba que no pasaran nada por alto.

De seguro eso tendría que sumar un poco y Kyōya –senpai lo tendría en cuenta a la hora de recalcular su deuda.

— ¿Cómo es que dejan que mi adorable hija se vea involucrada en todo este trabajo pesado? — Tamaki entró en la sala del club seguido por Takashi.

— Hay que ser… Si no trabajo, no puedo saldar esa deuda, senpai.

— Nada de eso, pequeña, no puedes andar haciendo fuerza. A ver, dale a papi esas cajas — El rey del Host Club se dispuso a quitarle las cajas a Haruhi de las manos, pero ella se hizo a un lado.

— ¿Puedes no meterte en mis cosas?

Tamaki la observó por un rato y sonrió. Al parecer, su elevado orgullo no le permitía reconocer cuando estaba siendo rechazado.

— Ya entiendo. ¡Estás atravesando esa horrible fase que denominan adolescencia! — haciendo un gesto dramático se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones orejeros. — Una de las etapas más temidas por los padres.

Haruhi decidió ignorarlo. No eran pocas las veces en las que Tamaki hacía uso de sus habilidades actorales para llamar la atención. Desde luego, ella no quería ser partícipe de su locura, por lo que seguir con sus tareas era la mejor opción.

Al igual que ella, nadie más le prestó atención y pronto, Tamaki se vio obligado a abandonar el escenario imaginario donde interpretaba el papel de padre descorazonado y se unió a los demás en los preparativos.

— ¿Quién diría que el baile llegaría tan rápido? — Honey-senpai masticaba con energía un pastelillo y sonreía a las clientas con las que conversaba. Las migas caían sobre el pantalón de Takashi, quien permanecía en silencio como de costumbre.

— Estamos muy emocionadas por el premio misterioso que van a entregar al final de la noche — dijo una de las chicas, una alumna de tercer año que se había convertido en clienta regular del par de primos.

— ¡Sí! — estuvo de acuerdo su compañera — Por eso vinimos todos los días desde la semana pasada. Escuchamos que había más chances de ganar ese premio si veníamos seguido.

— ¿Saben cómo podrían sumar más chances? — Honey-senpai había bajado la voz hasta convertirla casi en un susurro.

Las chicas se miraron extrañadas ante el repentino cambio del muchacho, que siempre hablaba en un tono fuerte, aniñado.

— La respuesta es obvia: ¡tienen que comprar más pasteles para compartir conmigo!

Mientras las chicas reían ante la ocurrencia de su primo, Takashi se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Haruhi. La había visto trabajar toda la semana sin parar, definitivamente intentando sumar puntos para poder saldar su deuda lo antes posible.

Se le había ocurrido ayudarla sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero pronto descubrió que la chica tenía orgullo y no aceptaría ayuda, sea ofrecida directamente a ella o no. Le pareció que lo más prudente era dejarla hacer las cosas a su manera, después de todo, ¿quién era él para entrometerse en sus asuntos?

A lo largo de esos días, Takashi se había sorprendido a sí mismo en varias oportunidades buscando a Haruhi con la mirada. Cada vez que notaba esa actitud suya, tan poco natural, sacudía la cabeza e intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos. Tal vez pasar tanto tiempo con Tamaki en la misma habitación le había pegado ideas extrañas, como que debía proteger a la chica como si fuera su hija. Pero lo cierto es que no creía que a un padre le diera un vuelco el corazón cada vez que veía a su hija.

Posiblemente necesitara hablar de eso con alguien, pero lo cierto es que no quería comentarlo con nadie. Hasta que no supiera bien de qué iba todo eso, permanecería en silencio.

Haruhi estaba con una clienta conversando amenamente cuando escuchó el brote de risas proveniente de la mesa donde Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai estaban sentados. Por un momento, se distrajo viendo la cara de Takashi. Sus rasgos eran duros, parecía no saber cómo sonreír, sin embargo ella sabía y estaba segura que aquel chico tenía una sonrisa capaz de derretir el hielo. Sin darse cuenta, le entraron ganas de hacerlo reír, de ser ella el motivo de sus sonrisas.

¡Vaya pensamientos estaba teniendo!

Algo no andaba bien con ella. Lo podía sentir en la manera en la que se le aceleraba el corazón sin motivo alguno. Solo una vez le había pasado algo similar, cuando un chico de su anterior escuela la invitó a salir. Por supuesto, lo había rechazado, ¿quién tenía tiempo para ese tipo de cosas? Pero jamás se había olvidado de esa sensación extraña de calor, como si su corazón bombeara fuego en vez de sangre.

Descartó el pensamiento tan pronto como se le ocurrió. Claro que tenía sentimientos, no era un robot, pero… ¿enamorarse? No, definitivamente no. Esas no eran cosas que los pobretones atrevidos pudieran darse el lujo de experimentar.

Menos alguien como ella.


End file.
